


戛纳(姜文+Johnny Depp/朱一龙）

by Langligerrrlang



Category: all居
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 11:36:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18916186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Langligerrrlang/pseuds/Langligerrrlang
Summary: What happens in Cannes stays in Cannes





	戛纳(姜文+Johnny Depp/朱一龙）

要不是Vogue主编想出的那期以“Cannes Afterparty”为主题的杂志，姜文除了自己认识的几个老朋友，都不知道国内这回还来了谁，也不关心。他今年来这儿就三件事：当评审，跟几个业内哥们儿侃侃自己的新电影剧本，然后找点儿偏离自己在国内道貌岸然的生活轨道的乐子。法国人有个优良传统：你要是搞艺术的，道德标准就立马给你降下去了，你跟谁老婆老公抽点儿什么一块儿睡几觉都不是个事儿。姜文每回来也都乐得入乡随俗。

 

Vogue这位大中华地区主编也就是这么入乡随俗着认识的。两人都有家室，不过她玩儿得更疯，男女通吃，品味倒是不错。当然，在这处以巨星们开红毯派对出名的复古风沙龙里，最不缺的就是美人，口味再高也能找到想要的。他刚抽了点儿，现在靠在后面的沙发里一小口一小口地抿威士忌，顺便养养神 — 毕竟年纪大起来了，想放纵也心有余而力不足，够不到荒唐的程度了。他眼睁睁地看着主编女士花蝴蝶般地穿梭在人群中，一路送出着吻也被吻着往自己这里过来：“原来你躲在这儿啊！你哪儿也别去啊，我有个重要的任务给你！” “怎么着，都来这儿了还得完成党和人民交给我的任务啊？” 姜文浑浑噩噩地笑到。“特艰巨一任务。我那儿有一个小朋友，特纯，好不容易给我拉到这儿来了，一坐下就要走。人特别崇拜你，我就跟他说我们是来这儿跟你拍杂的，我一会儿带他过来，你得配合我，把人家留住！” “....我自己呆着好好的，干嘛给你当三陪？男的女的？” 主编女士在昏暗的光线里笑得颇有深意：“你先见见...你要是信得过我的眼光就听我的：这个小朋友，不管你好的是男的还是女的都能着你一道。”

 

扯吧。姜文提不起兴致，瞟了她一眼就又低头抿起酒来了。主编起身走开了一会儿，又回来时，带着两个摄影师，身后还跟着一个人。她把那个人带到姜文面前，转身笑着说：“朱老师，这位就不用我介绍了，您一定认识。我们呢就想让您和姜文老师在这儿拍一组比较放松的片子，题材就是....偶像的偶像！您之前说过姜文老师是您挺喜欢的一位老师吧？” 那人一直盯着主编看，一副很有教养的小学生的样子；听主编这么一说，赶紧上来对自己伸出了手：“姜文老师你好，我是....朱一龙，北电毕业的...” 姜文听着这应届毕业生风格的自报家门，在大麻和威士忌交织组成的薄纱后朦朦胧胧地望去，心想主编这女的，别的没啥，品美人的水平是不错：眼前这人的的确确能把男人女人都着一道。他显然是个年轻男子，但五官几乎可以用明艳来形容。姜文想到刚还在跟几个日本导演哥们儿抱怨说眼下的女孩儿们美则美矣，风情总不及从前的；眼前这个男孩儿，黑长的睫毛犹抱琵琶半遮面，羞羞答答地泄露着双眼的春光；待撩起帘子，眼神却又清澈见底，好像在证实主人的清白，嗔怪别人对他无端肖想。他礼貌地笑着，眼尾却娇滴滴地向上扫，像描春宫画的细毫，把再疏离的笑容都染得暧昧多情。这一伸手一问候，在姜文脑中已完成了一全套欲引还拒的调情戏码。

 

但姜文美人见多了，心理承受能力堪比防空洞。“朱....一龙，我记得！白天那乌央乌央的小姑娘们喊的是你吧？” 朱一龙的耳朵立刻通红。主编让他也在沙发里坐下，让他俩熟悉一下，一会儿他们调试好了设备就开始拍摄。走之前，主编向姜文眨了眨眼。

 

姜文懒得说话，只把朱一龙当幅画那么赏着；朱一龙也没说话，看着异常拘谨。这么个美人，性子却这么腼腆，还挺火，在娱乐圈里真是稀奇。姜文想着，忽然朱一龙开口了：“姜文老师...最近在忙什么呢？我...我大学的时候就特别喜欢姜文老师的作品...” 他的声音跟长相如出一辙，虽然清亮，却带着软绵绵的尾音，像古时好好的良家妇女裙下露出一截红缎子，总脱不掉勾引人的嫌疑。姜文把他盯得面红耳赤，才懒懒地开口，心不在焉地把自己在构思的新本子大自说了一下。朱一龙听他说时目光一直紧随着自己，认真地不住点头。可惜他那恼人的眼角实在太撩人，怎么努力一本正经，都让姜文觉得他在用眼神跟自己的下半身交流。“姜文老师的这个本子我...我以前看过原著小说...其实...其实我也看过您的选角通告...” 他当然听出了朱一龙含蓄的言下之意。这个本子他早有人选了，选角通告也就是走那么个流程。

 

不过他现在很闲，眼前的人也确实漂亮。“你看了哪个角色？” “就是....男二。” “啊，男二你来不了。” 朱一龙抬起头又难堪又慌乱地看了姜文一眼，动了动嘴又没说出什么。姜文又发现他的嘴唇也很动人，下唇圆润饱满，像一片玫瑰糕，又甜又润，含住了能化在嘴里。“你这形象气质倒是跟男一有些像...” 朱一龙又专注地望着姜文了。男一是民国京中的一个梨园名角儿，风华绝代的那种。“不过那个你也差些意思...那得要眼睛里有点儿风尘的...” 朱一龙听了，认真地开始思考。他像个三好学生似地准备好了答案，举手回答：“姜文老师，我...我觉得其实，演员在戏里的状态跟平时是可以不一样的，戏里的状态是为角色服务的，剧本和导演怎么设计，一个好的，嗯，好的演员就可以去实现，跟本身的性格无关....” 姜文这时酒喝到了位，开始上头了，又被眼前人学生般的质朴和诱人的美丽对立的矛盾影响，打开了心里恶意的开关。“再好的演员都有限度。比如你吧，我让你演那个名角儿，你能演出那股把男人勾得五迷三道地给你砸钱，盼着跟你上床的劲儿吗？”

 

他就像个地痞流氓，把一个好人家的闺秀推上了脱衣舞台一样，现在就等着朱一龙惊慌失措地跑下台了。“我...我能啊。” 姜文眉毛一挑。有意思了....

 

前面突然一阵骚动，有位国际巨星进来了。姜文望着刚进来的那位，心里的恶魔进一步作祟：“你认识Johnny Depp吧？就在那儿，刚进来。你要能过去，让他，” 姜文强调着“他”字，“对你有意思，想上你，我就信你，让你演男一。你别怕，这儿差不多都是人家外国业内的，上不了国内新闻。” 他这下要吓坏了。他等着朱一龙发怒。

 

朱一龙望着他，半天说了句：“真的吗？说话...算话？” 这下，姜文心开始跳了：真有点意思了这小美人。“当然了，他要亲了你，我回头就让人给你寄合同。” 朱一龙听了，把头别向一边，静静坐了一会儿，像在入戏。等他再起身，走过去之前，回头望了一眼姜文。这一眼把姜文看得吃了一惊：片刻间，朱一龙像是换了个人。刚才他觉得那双眼睛有多挑逗，跟现在比起来简直不及万一，只一眼，就好像有一只手直探进了自己的裤子里，若有若无地抓住了自己那根在抬头中的屌，放荡又露骨。

 

操！姜文直直地盯着朱一龙的背影，用眼神去抚摸他背上若影若现的蝴蝶骨，修长的双腿和上衣下摆半遮半掩的浑圆臀部，看着他走过去径直坐在那位巨星的身边，把坐着的几人都吓了一跳。JD起先看似莫名其妙，作势要起身。姜文只看见朱一龙侧身过去俯在他耳边说了什么，手像一条白蛇一般往他的膝盖上向腿间缠绕。他一边耳语着，JD的表情也慢慢变了，由惊讶变到震惊，又变到好奇，最后变到男人都认得出的不怀好意。姜文这才意识到朱一龙已经不是在与他耳语，而是小猫一般在轻舔JD的耳垂。待他轻轻放开，手又放在JD的胸口上下抚摸着，JD伸手去环住他的腰，也凑过去在他耳边说了什么；姜文当然听不见，只看见朱一龙轻轻一笑，头低着，上挑着眼去看JD，点了点头。JD看起来有些惊讶，又说了什么，朱一龙忽然附身过去轻轻咬了咬他的下唇，又立刻松开了。这似乎点燃了JD的兴趣，他摸着自己的下唇，上下打量了朱一龙一番，又低声对他说了什么。朱一龙还是点点头，姜文就见JD起身笑着对身边目瞪口呆的几个人说了句：“excuse my....little oriental surprise and I, I shall be back...momentarily.” 然后搂着朱一龙的肩膀往后面走。

 

朱一龙像一具失去了支架的美丽人偶，半个身子几乎贴靠在JD身上，引着JD把他越搂越紧，手滑到他的腰下去托那对圆翘的双臀。他们经过姜文身边，朱一龙的笑眼钩子一般地盯了姜文一眼，对JD说了什么，二人停了下来，JD扫视着朱一龙和姜文，开口道：“that’s...an intriguing proposal my dear...but like i said, we’ll do as you wish... (这是个....有意思的建议我亲爱的....但就像我刚说的，我们依你想要的做。）” 接着姜文就见朱一龙过来拉自己的手，把他从沙发里拽起来：“姜文老师，你要不过来看着...我可就白忙了。” 朱一龙此刻是月下海中的人鱼，姜文已经被他的歌声引到身边，就再没有逃脱的机会。他着魔般起身跟着，朱一龙垂下的手一荡一荡，不轻不重地撞着姜文裤裆间勃起的鸡巴。

 

三人像游荡在一个荒诞的春梦里，来到后面一间独立的房间。姜文和JD自然都来过后面的这些房间，里面除了床和沙发，其他性爱所需的配备也一应俱全，外加各种老实人见了都不知为何物的小道具，堆了一桌。朱一龙肯定没有进过这些房间，这好像是他第一次来戛纳；姜文耐心等着他用尽面具，露出底下慌乱的本色，却见他把JD推到沙发上，自己推后几步，缓缓地，喝醉了一般，解开皮带，一双长腿泛着白绸一般的光泽从西裤中挣脱出来。他裤子下面本来若影若现的衬衫夹现在就清清楚楚，大大方方地展示在房间内两个男人的目光下，黑色的细带锁着雪白的大腿根，又一路往起伏的腰臀线处伸去。“接下来，剧本上是怎么说的呢？” 他笑望着姜文和JD问。朱一龙的英语发音偏英式，让他听起来礼貌又疏离，那天真的口气又如此无辜。“我什么都可以演哦。” JD红着眼回头对姜文说：“让你的小猫做点什么....”

 

姜文已经兴奋到浑身发痛。他身体里变态的因子一路引爆，此时此刻他拿的是最下三滥的色情片剧本，敬业地给他们的主角开始讲解：“转过身，把内裤脱掉。背对我们，往桌上挑一根你受得了的，慢慢操给我们看....” 朱一龙顺从地脱掉下身最后的一点布料，两团雪白晃眼的软肉随着他转身弯腰微颤着，又像个三好学生，认真地开始在桌上挑选。“我一下子吃不了太大...这个可以吗，姜文老师？” 骚货，还想吃多大的？姜文心里骂到。朱一龙手里拿着一跟粉色的假阳具，跟成年男人正常尺寸也差不了太多。姜文礼貌地看了看沙发上的观众二征求意见，JD呼吸粗重，只茫然开口道：“很好，继续。” “可以，开始吧...” JD突然又开口道：“等一下，太安静了...我放一首我爱的交响乐，你照着节拍来。”

 

JD熟门熟路地用房内的音箱放起了那首交响乐。朱一龙垂着长长的睫毛往假阳具上裹润滑剂，然后伏下身趴在桌上，长腿分开，把那跟粉色的柱体抵在臀缝里上下滑动。他的臀瓣挺丰满，两位观众的角度看不到藏在里面的那一点花芯。但不一会儿，柱体就找到了那隐秘的位置，被吞进了一截。“嗯...要...要再深吗...” “全部进去...” 姜文拉开裤子拉链伸手去握自己硬得发痛的鸡巴，JD比他从容些，只目不转睛地看着。

 

交响乐开篇慢而低缓，朱一龙也像这其中一件精致的乐器，随着自己手上的抽动开始深浅不一的低吟。渐渐到了中段，乐曲开始慷慨激昂起来，粉色柱体在雪白的股间也出入得越来越快，他的呻吟声也越来越急促清亮，手臂似乎开始支撑不住自己了。但乐曲节奏还在无情地加快，朱一龙的脊背弓得像一张弦，抽插开始水声四溅，后穴也情不自禁地越吞越贪心，恨不能连手柄一并吃进去：“再...深...再大一点....” 姜文胸中邪火乱烧，正要上去，JD突然起身上去双手抓住那两团颤动得让人心痒的凝脂，狠狠地拔出假阳具。后穴突然空虚，朱一龙忍不住惊呼了一声，就立刻又被填满了。JD双手抓着他的细腰，边抽插自己的硬屌边在他的耳边笑着说：“要像这样，跟着节奏，知道了吗？” 朱一龙已经被操得说不出完整的话了。“姜....啊....姜文老师...啊啊....还要...还要别的吗....”

 

操他妈的骚货狐狸精！姜文上去把他从桌上扶起来：“张嘴！” 他抓着朱一龙的下巴急急地把自己的鸡巴往他嘴里送，喘着粗气问：“知道怎么舔吗？”话音刚落，他就被迫不及待地绕着自己龟头打转的舌头爽得粗哼一声，他一挺腰把鸡巴直往朱一龙喉咙里插：“fuck! 悠着点儿！老子还要留着点一会儿操你呢！”JD一听大笑了几声，一手握着朱一龙的细腰，一手照着他的臀瓣扇了几下。每扇一下，姜文就能感觉自己被吸得跟厉害了，爽得头皮发麻，想到朱一龙的后穴肯定也在一缩一缩的，他心痒难忍，低头在他耳边说：“让那位赶快射，我这儿等着呢。”朱一龙闻言把他的鸡巴吐出来望着他一笑。那眼里别说风尘味，姜文这辈子见多识广，四处风流，也没见过浪得这么摄人心魄的。他只见这骚货手伸到背后，两人交合处去撸JD留在朱一龙体外的那对球，JD一下子更兴奋了，快速又大力地抽插起来，几十次以后突然抽了出来，自己又撸了几下，射在那雪白的背上。

 

JD拉上裤子站了一会儿定定神，回到沙发边，自己倒了一杯龙舌兰喝了一口，走到镜前整理了一下衣冠。朱一龙也起了身，坐在桌上，半靠在姜文怀里。JD过来拉起他的手背亲了一下：“很高兴认识你们，我朋友们还等着。祝你们夜晚愉快，回头见。” 说完就出门了。

 

姜文放开朱一龙，也回到沙发那里坐下，倒了一杯威士忌，招手让朱一龙过来。他的硬挺依然像一把匕首，直直地指着天花板。朱一龙望了一眼姜文的胯间，缓缓地走了过来，分开双腿骑在姜文身上，一点一点地把那把匕首套进自已被操得湿热软滑的刀鞘里。他双手抵着姜文的肩头支撑自己上下律动，望进姜文的眼睛，忽然嫣然一笑，笑得姜文差点交代在他体内，问到：“姜文老师，您看我能演您的男一吗？”

 

姜文一口闷了杯里一半的威士忌，浑身发着热，鸡巴冒着火：“那个角色，就是真狐狸精要来演，我也得推了留给你。”


End file.
